A conventional motor includes a cylindrical rotor; a stator formed into a cylindrical shape and having windings that are encased in a resin insulator and that are wound around an iron stator core that surrounds the rotor; a bearing housing installed on an inner peripheral portion of the resin insulator at one end of the stator; a bearing bracket engaging with the face of the other end of the stator; a rotation shaft supported by bearings provided in the bearing housing and the bearing bracket; an external fan installed at the end of the rotation shaft projecting from the face of one end of the stator; and a fan cover that surrounds the external fan and blows cooling air generated by the action of the external fan toward an outer peripheral portion of the stator (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 mentioned below).
In a conventional motor, when the motor is molded from a thermosetting resin, the stator is formed in such a manner that the outer periphery of the resin insulator and the outer periphery of the stator iron core are aligned along the same line. On the outer periphery of the stator, a plurality of stays are radially provided, each extending in an axial direction; and the stays are integrated with the resin insulator. The fan cover is attached to the outer periphery of the stays.